


Te tantum diligo

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Reverse Omens (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: Crowley mantiene un encuentro con Azirafell; esta versión demoníaca de su ángel, lejos de atormentarle y penar que puede ser el futuro que le depare a Aziraphale. Le atrae de formas que ni siquiera pensaba posibles.Dejándose llevar por el amor que siente hacia Aziraphale desde hace milenios, decide dar el paso que nunca fue capaz de dar.Creado junto a No_giving_up —Wattpad—
Relationships: Azirafell/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Demon!Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Te tantum diligo

Aquel día, podría ser como cualquier otro. Había amanecido, los pájaros cantaban, los mortales paseaban por la calle como cualquier y ordinario día, sin ser capaces de imaginar lo que había sucedido. O como había sucedido, a lo cual, nuestros protagonistas tampoco tenían la respuesta.  
Podríamos decir que Azirafell no tenía un buen día. Había algo en el aire que le hacía encontrarse irritable. Y no era de extrañar. El que una vez fue ángel, presentía que algo fallaba, que algo estaba fuera de lugar, y no tenía a aquella persona a su lado. Aquella única persona que le podía devolver a la realidad.  
Maldice varias veces, dándole una patada a un cubo de basura que había por la calle, parando de manera súbita y girandose, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

—¿Raphael? —murmura para si mismo antes de seguir aquel conocido aroma que le había hecho, por momentos, olvidar su irritación.— ¡Eh, Raphael!

Volvió a repetir, alzando algo más la voz. Pero al ver que aquel pelirrojo, ahora con el pelo corto y que vestía ropa negra en aquel preciso instante, grunge se atrevería a pensar, no pudo más que gruñir y avanzar a grandes zancadas, hasta cogerle del brazo y hacerle girar para mirarle.  
—Maldita sea, Raphael, ¿te haces el sordo? Oh… Por todos los demonios, ¿qué haces con esas gafas ridículas puestas?—un tono burlesco se tornó en su voz antes de bajarlas un poco por su tabique, tomando aquella confianza propia que ya tenía con el contrarío. Pero en cambio alzó un poco el rostro, y endureció la voz al ver que no eran aquellos dorados ojos que conocía.— ¿Quién cojones eres tu?

—¿Perdón?—Crowley parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a aquel extraño con ojos perplejos. ¿Acaso había buscado pelea sin saber cómo?— Disculpa, amigo ¿te conozco?  
Fue lo que pudo responder, con aquella voz de matiz desinteresado que no podía evitar soltar de vez en cuando, alzando una ceja con notoriedad. Aquel hombre frente a él desprendía un aroma demoníaco potente, tenía presencia, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo; se atrevía a afirmar que no lo había visto en la vida hasta que se encontró con aquellos ojos celestes que tan bien conocía.  
—Un momento, un momento.— Crowley rió un poco, sin dar mucha importancia al hecho de que el gesto enfurecido del otro demonio no se había resuelto ni un ápice.—No te había reconocido detrás de esa barba y esos pelos de rebelde, ángel ¿Al fin te has atrevido a un cambio de look?

El pelirrojo retiró con cuidado su brazo del agarre casi violento del contrario. Por alguna razón, sabía que algo no marchaba bien. Decidió acercarse más a él e inspirar su olor, que sí que es cierto era similar al del rubio —del cuál parecía no haber ni rastro—, razón por la que ladeó su rostro más cerca del cuello del peligris.  
Azirafell frunció el ceño ante la cercanía del otro demonio, jurando y perjurando para sus adentros, de que había percibido el aroma de Raphael. Al que no veía en ninguna parte, tan solo aquel pelirrojo que tenía frente a el.

—¿Acaso… Acabas de llamarme ángel? —murmura antes de alzar la mirada a sus ojos, aun con el ceño fruncido, pero con el semblante mucho más serio que antes. Aquello era algo con lo que no le gustaba jugar demasiado. Después de todo, ¿a quien le gustó caer a los infiernos?  
No tardó demasiado en tomarle por el cuello de la camisa, casi de manera amenazante para terminar de acercarlo.  
—¿Con quién crees que hablas para tener esas confianzas, eh? —su mirada buscaba la del pelirrojo. No podía evitar buscar aquella similitud con su ángel favorito.— No se que cojones te enseñaron a ti en el infierno, pero no te tomes esas confianzas con el primero que te encuentres.  
—¿Infierno? Como si tú hubieses…— “Estado allí” fue lo que la serpiente terminó en su mente, decidiendo tragar aquel final de la frase y suspirando un poco para no perder los nervios, pero aquella cercanía le mantenía extrañamente alerta.  
Literalmente era Aziraphale quien se hallaba frente a él,sólo que… con unas ropas y cabello mucho menos claros y de colores más fúnebres, aspecto más desaliñado y unos fuertes rizos en su barba y cabello gris. Y Crowley no entendía nada pero el brusco movimiento ajeno le había hecho explotar el color en la cara. El pelirrojo arrugó las cejas en increíble confusión, arrugando la nariz.— Por todas las estrellas, Aziraphale ¿qué coño está pasando aquí?— gruñó con frustración, llevando sus manos a los hombros del contrario y aplicando algo de fuerza para alejarse de aquella hostil posición. Sin embargo, los brazos del de extraño comportamiento frente a él eran mucho más fuertes y la situación no varió ni un centímetro. — ¿Y por qué vistes así? ¿Desde cuando tienes esa boca tan sucia?  
La expresión del demonio más alto se contrajo en cómica desbarajuste y desesperación, torciendo los labios.  
—No me jodas ¿has caído al infierno?  
—Azirafell.—sentenció el de pelo grisáceo mientras apretaba el agarre en la camisa del contrario, remarcando sobre todo la "fell" final.

¿A qué demonios venía aquellos comentarios? O mejor dicho… ¿Porqué era como si Raphael hubiese caído sin él mismo darse cuenta de semejante situación?  
Pero aquella última frase, fue la que le sacó una carcajada de lo más profundo de sí mismo.  
—Caí hace más de lo que quisiera recordar.—respondió con cierta amargura, desviando ligeramente su mirada. Sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros, haciendo que se sintiese nervioso por su cercanía. Al volver a mirar su rostro, comprobó que el rubor había aparecido sobre sus mejillas.— Raphael...—susurró, contrayendo ligeramente el rostro al recordar, o más bien, al ver reflejado a su ángel en el rostro de aquel demonio.  
—¿Ah, sí? — Crowley frunció sus cejas con un semblante totalmente afligido — Ayer ibas todo de blanco como siempre, y el anterior también ¿quién coño…?—  
¿Quién narices era aquel hombre de semblante idéntico a su ángel junto a él, si sus historias parecían no concordar? El pelirrojo tragó saliva, podía ver al rubio detrás de aquella faz exactamente idéntica y que sus narices estuviesen tan cerca no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados que se planteó tener que sentarse si seguían sumandose incógnitas en su cerebro.—¿Cómo que Raphael?— Aquello había sido un paso duro para el de orbes dorados, que ahora lanzaba un fogoso empujón contra el pecho del de mechones curvos, alejándose de él con una expresión más bien defensiva.- ¿Quién te ha contado eso? Porque te aseguro que yo no he sido.  
La voz del de rostro escuálido se asperó y no tardó en afrontar su mirada con coraje, alzando un poco más la voz y además señalando a su pecho con una de sus manos.  
—Y si no eres Aziraphale me gustaría saber quién ha sido el capullo que te ha garantizado esa información en esa puta cloaca.

Azirafell no había vestido de blanco desde que había sido un ángel. ¿De quién demonios había sacado aquello? Aunque, su nombre —su anterior nombre—, era demasiado fácil de recordar. No había sido capaz de olvidar lo que una vez fue, y aquel cambio, era el más cómodo que había encontrado.  
El pelo grisáceo se quejó cuando el pelirrojo se apartó de él con aquella fuerza. Aquel nombre parecía decirle algo. Demasiado para lo que tenía pensado.  
—Tus ojos…. —suspiró intentando recomponerse, y volviéndose a colocar de manera erguida.— Pero… No lo has negado. ¿Cómo es posible que tú… Hayas sido quien cayó? —No tenía sentido aquello, ni esa conversación. Tan solo parecía que daban vueltas y vueltas sin ir a ninguna parte.— Nadie tuvo que contarme nada ahí abajo. Te conozco mejor que nadie, Raphael. En cambio tú… Se te llena la boca al llamarme Aziraphale… Un maldito nombre de ángel que ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.  
Oír al contrario mencionar sus ojos, provocó que los labios de Crowley se apretasen y desvió la mirada, colocándose bien sus gafas de sol en un instante. A pesar de la ira que había sentido en un momento, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones e intentó llegar a comprender qué pasaba, pero se quedaba sin fuerzas cada vez que ese maldito nombre de arcángel abandonaba los labios del otro —supuesto— demonio.  
No me conoces tan bien como crees porque estamos en las mismas, creo que está bastante claro. — Arrugó el ceño de manera resaltada y arrugó la nariz, clavándose en sus ojos celestes con molestia en su tono. — No respondo a ese nombre desde hace más de 6000 años.  
La serpiente escupió aquello con desdén, escaneando de arriba a abajo a aquel ser frente a sus ojos.

—Crowley. — Gruñó entre dientes, recalcándolo bastante claramente. — No Raphael. No soy un arcángel, caí hace mucho tiempo. Ya se me terminó ese lujo, me pareció más interesante darme un garbeo por abajo.  
Fue su respuesta, fue su explicación y enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de su estrecho pantalón, para darse la vuelta con lentitud y caminar poco a poco, Estaba dispuesto a ignorar que todo aquello acababa de pasar y a marcharse; aunque no pudo evitar girar su rostro para observar a Azirafell, mientras se alejaba un poco.— No sé quién eres ni de qué estás hablando pero puedo notar que ambos estamos en el mismo bando así que… Lo siento, pero no soy quien tú crees que soy.—  
—Maldita sea, pero no te vayas. —le gritó antes de volver a dar unas zancadas para quedarse nuevamente frente a él. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y llevó sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo.— 6000 años… ¿Caímos al mismo tiempo? —preguntó casi más para sí mismo que para el contrario.—No… Sigues siendo él… Quitando esos ojos de serpiente.

Azirafell intentaba analizar cada centímetro de su rostro, intentando buscar similitudes, diferencias… Algo que le hiciera ver que no era su ángel. Pero… En el fondo, no podía evitar que aquel demonio, le hiciese sentir una mínima parte de lo que sentía con Raphael.  
Deliberadamente, pasó su pulgar por el labio del contrario, suspirando levemente antes de dar un paso atrás.  
—Crowley… Ya… —se relamió el labio inferior antes de reírse levemente.— Si fueras mi Raphael te hubiera cerrado esa sucia boca tuya ya.  
La mirada de la serpiente danzaba acorde a los movimientos del de cabello rizado, cómo le hablaba, cómo se acercaba a él y tocaba su piel sin permiso. Pero Crowley tampoco se retiraba de su gesto, porque no se sentía con un desconocido, esas manos gruesas que tomaban su rostro con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez tenían el mismo tacto que las de Aziraphale, las del ángel.  
El peligris parecía enfrascado en considerarle un arcángel; según su argumento, el pelirrojo también podría afirmar que él seguía siendo Aziraphale a pesar de todo. Pero era evidente que eso no era así. Tenía una mirada desvergonzada y un aura totalmente distintos que le sacaban de sus casillas pero a la vez le arrastraban hacia su perfume de una manera casi ilógica.  
—Cállate de una vez.— Eso fue lo que ordenó de mala gana. Era Crowley quien se aferraba ahora a las solapas de su chaqueta y tiraba de él más cerca, sin despegar sus ojos de los celestes del contrario en ningún momento.  
Dudó un poco antes de arrastrar una mano hasta su nuca y estrellar sus labios contra los de Azirafell, arrugando el ceño al sentir el calor subir a sus orejas. No iba a dejar que fuese aquel demonio quien le mandase guardar silencio, porque él le callaría primero.  
—Uh… Me gusta ese carácter. —fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir a Azirafell, puesto que, segundos después, sus labios fueron apresados por los del pelirrojo.

Era diferente a un beso con Raphael. Parecía estar lleno de rabia, cuando acostumbraba a sentir los labios del pelirrojo de manera tierna, sobretodo, si era él quien los iniciaba.  
Sus manos se movieron un poco, lo suficiente como para acariciar con suavidad su nuca mientras correspondía aquel beso, intensificandolo al buscar su lengua. Aprovechando aquel movimiento, para acariciar uno de los lóbulos de sus orejas. Por un segundo, el pelo grisáceo, quería saber si reaccionaria de la misma manera tierna o por el contrario, se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

Crowley quiso morirse cuando se le escapó un suave gemido contra la boca del otro demonio. Aquel movimiento le había pillado por sorpresa, alertando sus sentidos que se centraban en el fogoso beso que Azirafell le brindaba, que le había seguido sin mucha resistencia. El pelirrojo arrastró como pudo sus manos a los hombros anchos del de barba rizada y trató de alejarse unos milímetros de aquel cuerpo que emanaba tanto calor contra el suyo, pero la pared tras su espalda no le dió mucho margen de movimiento.  
— Aquí no.— El de complexión más delgada, suspiró, girando con cuidado su semblante, para tomar un poco de aire e intentar relajar su corazón durante unos segundos. Chasqueó los dedos con prisa y se sintió más seguro al verse rodeado de sus paredes oscuras, mientras intentaba regular su respiración, deslizando su mirada al cuerpo de Azirafell, que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

Ambos demonios se miraron sin ningún tipo de reparo, escaneando todo lo que fuese posible en un par de segundos, analizando la situación lo mínimo para tener una idea de cómo habían llegado a aquello. Crowley bufó y se llevó las manos al rostro, bajo sus gafas para frotarse los ojos con estrés. No tardó en lanzar las gafas a donde quiera que fuese y dar un paso atrás un momento, suspirando con pesadez.  
Perdón por eso, pero ya tengo bastante con el cotilleo constante del infierno como para formar parte de uno.- El pelirrojo suspiró de nuevo y su mirada bailó sin mucho ánimo hacia la del otro modelo demoníaco que estaba a sus espaldas. Se sentía ridículo. Crowley veía su presencia poderosa y se sentía un fracaso por ser algo tan inestable, inseguro y fácil de derrumbar como lo era. Es probable que aquella insoportable soberbia del peligris ahora estuviese incluso más fundamentada.  
—Que le den a los rumores. Vas a tener que soportarlos… Unos cuantos milenios más, diviértete. —no pudo evitar reírse antes de proseguir, caminando por la estancia con tranquilidad, pasándose incluso la mano por la barba.— ¿Tu ángel es asi, o demasiado puritano para estas cosas?

Se quedó de pie, cruzado de brazos mientras le observaba. Puede que solo quisiera provocarle. Le había provocado ternura con aquel gemido, parecía que después de todo, tenía más de Raphael de lo que admitiría en voz alta. Volvió a moverse, quedando frente a él, mientras mantenía su mirada en los ojos de serpiente de Crowley.  
—Me muero por saber como se verá el rostro de Raphael cuando le cuente esto.... ¿Crees que sería como engañarlos? Por qué, y más te vale no decir mentiras. Ambos tenemos ese tipo de relación con ellos.—dijo señalando a ambos con el índice antes de sonreír jocosamente.— ¿Serás un niño bueno, o te vas a dejar caer aún más?  
—Es complicado.— Crowley gruñó con molestia ante lo pedante en la voz del peligris, caminando con paciencia hasta aquel trono en su hogar y sentándose de mala gana, pasando las piernas por donde le dió la gana hasta encontrar una postura cómoda para permanecer allí. - A Aziraphale siempre le ha gustado lo clásico.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de la serpiente mientras observaba el techo con una repentina calma en su voz, suspirando por la nariz.  
—Ir paso a paso, poco a poco. Ya sabes. Muy poco a poco. — La nostalgia adornó su voz, pero el de orbes dorados no pudo borrar su sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su constante esfuerzo a lo largo de la historia para que el rubio notase su interés en él. -Y no lo sé, siento que… - El pelirrojo suspiró con brevedad, torciendo sus labios en una mueca disimulada.- Ahora mismo es como si estuviese con él, tienes su mismo aroma. Sólo que eres como su versión capullo de mierda.—  
Después de tirar de una sonrisa forzada cínicamente que le dedicó durante unos instantes antes de borrarla por completo, terminó riendo con suavidad, cediendo ante la carcajada y relajando su rostro un poco, con algo de vergüenza. Crowley alzó una ceja a causa de aquella pregunta final algo desconcertante, apoyando sus pies en el suelo de nuevo, deslizando su mirada hacia el peligris. —¿Ser un buen niño? —Sonrió ladinamente, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.— ¿Debería preocuparme por lo sexual que eso suena saliendo de tu boca?  
—Oh, ya… Si, conozco eso.—murmura mientras le escuchaba. Era el mismo trato que había llevado con Raphael. Aunque había perdido su paciencia junto a toda aquella parafernalia angelical, por otro lado, era bastante perseverante.— Compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Fisicamente eres como él… Hueles casi como él y la más fascinante, puedes gemir como él. 

Comenzó a enunciar mientras observaba su rostro y como cambiaba conforme seguía la oración. Si tuviera el cabello largo aquel demonio, podría visualizar sin problemas a su ángel de todas las maneras posibles.  
—Me ofendería si no te escandalizas por cómo ha sonado.—dijo riendose y pasando las manos por el sillón en el cual estaba sentado.— Tengo uno, justamente igualito a este… No te negaré que tienes buen gusto. Pero no te acostumbres. —dijo antes de sentarse en la mesa frente a él.— ¿Y bien? No me has respondido, Crowley. —pronunció su nombre con lentitud, llenando cada sílaba de aquella carga sexual que tenían ambos ahora mismo.

El mencionado sólo podía sentir cierto nerviosismo flotar en su interior ante cada gesto del contrario, debido en parte a aquella extraña tensión que envolvía el ambiente en aquel momento. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y pasó sus palmas por encima de su pantalón, con agitación, girando el rostro hacia cualquier otra planta que decorase la habitación que no le desnudase con la mirada.  
—Te dije que no lo sé.— Crowley respondió en un hilo de voz, suspirando e incorporandose para caminar hacia él con su serpenteante vaivén, bajando un poco las pestañas para observarle con suavidad, permaneciendo quieto frente a él. — Me confundes… Y me haces preguntarme si… sus manos se sentirán como las tuyas.—  
La voz del pelirrojo se aterciopeló y llevó una de sus manos a las del contrario, envolviendo sus dedos largos en su muñeca y acercándola a su pecho, arrastrándola con cuidado hasta su propia cintura, sin despegar la mirada de ambas manos.  
—¿Mi cuerpo se siente igual que el suyo?— La serpiente lanzó la pregunta y se atrevió a subir su mirada a la faz del peligirs.  
—Te confundo… Eres realmente tierno para ser un demonio.—Azirafell ya no sabía si decía aquello de manera consciente, o simplemente, estaba dejandose llevar por la situación.

Su mano guía la del peligris por su pecho, haciéndola bajar hasta la cintura, a la se se aferró y pegó a su cuerpo, aprovechando la cercanía para pasar la nariz cerca de su cuello, rozandole con mimo antes de suspirar sobre su piel.  
—Si… Y resulta ser bastante tentador. —susurró buscando la mirada del pelirrojo, que ya había fijado en la suya propia.—Me pregunto cómo es posible. ¿Y tu? ¿Soy igual que él? —habló a la vez que se acercaba a su rostro, rozando ligeramente sus labios sobre los suyos.— ¿Qué tan acostumbrado estás a esto..?—volvió a preguntar, desabotonando el pantalón, antes de introducir la mano y acariciar sus nalgas.  
—No lo estoy. Nunca me... — Crowley, suspiró con cierta vergüenza, cerrando sus ojos sin pensar demasiado, y se pegó a Azirafell, agarrándole de la cadera. —Nunca me ha tocado. No de esa manera. —  
El pelirrojo admitió lo que era la verdad de toda su historia, clavando sus orbes amarillos en los del contrario. Una historia protagonizada por el amor que había sentido por el guardián de la puerta del este desde su primer encuentro, y que había crecido con el paso de los siglos, pero que siempre había danzado al son del dedo del ángel. Crowley jamás haría algo con lo que Aziraphale no estuviese conforme. Y le amaría. Incondicionalmente, aunque eso supusiese contener su pasión hasta que le consumiese por dentro. No necesitaba que el ángel hiciese algo que no quisiese, su corazón viviría feliz a su lado. Ya lo había hecho 6000 años.

Sin embargo; no podía evitar que su piel se erizase contra los dedos del demonio ahora frente a él, su contacto y presencia eran aterradoramente similar a la de Aziraphale, a la de su ángel. Y su corazón se sentía engañado, pero se aceleraba.  
—Y sí, lo eres. Eres idéntico. — Crowley susurró aquello, alzando una ceja ante el tacto en su piel y su rostro se coloreó un poco más. Avanzó las pulgadas entre ambos y rozó sus labios carnosos de manera superficial, sin dejar de mirarle, con las pestañas bajas, dándole tiempo a apartarse si quisiese.

Azirafell no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pensaba su otro yo angelical. Él se moría por Raphael, respiraba por él, vivía por él…¡Incluso tentaba por él! Y aunque no se lo había dicho de una manera directa, sabía que Raphael le correspondía y por eso sus intentos de cortejo, le encantaba admirar el rostro tímido del ángel mientras le atormentaba un poco y le hacía pecar. Pero hacer pecar a un demonio, eso era algo nuevo, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Al menos, aprendería algo nuevo y quizás, le sirviese.

—Tentación cumplida.—susurró sobre sus labios antes de reirse y acabar con la distancia que separaban los labios de ambos. Las manos del demonio, salieron de sus pantalones, subiendo con lentitud por su espalda, bajo la ropa y acariciándole con suavidad, disfrutando el momento que tenían para ambos.  
Un suspiro escapó de los labios del más alto, que rodeó con algo más de fuerza la cadera del contrario y ladeando su rostro para profundizar el beso, deslizó su lengua bífida en la boca del peligris, para enredarla con la del mismo, que era más gruesa. Crowley no dudó mucho en retirar la chaqueta oscura de los hombros de Azirafell y pasear sus brazos por su espalda hasta hundir sus dedos largos en los rizos del de orbes azules.

La vieja serpiente no tuvo prisa y se deleitó con cada movimiento, caminando con lentitud hacia la pared, sin separar sus cuerpos, parándose al sentir la espalda del de barba rizada contra la pared. Por un instante, separó sus labios y observó su mirada con lujuria.  
—Siempre he sido bueno en mi trabajo, Fell — El pelirrojo rió con suavidad, dándole la vuelta a las palabras del demonio, alzando una ceja en un gesto sugerente.  
—Eso es porque no me has conocido a mi.—sentenció Azirafell cuando pudo recuperar el aliento y así poder responder a esa traviesa serpiente que ahora le tenía acorralado contra la pared.

Crowley había dado en la tecla sin haberse dado ni cuenta. Fell, aquella manera era como solía llamare Raphael cuando se encontraban juntos y a solas. Una manera mucho más cercana. Observó detenidamente el rostro del demonio frente a él, bajando la mirada antes de moverse con ligereza y aprovechar la cercanía para besar su cuello.  
—Me tienes contra la pared. O actuas, o serás tu el que te veas en una situación comprometedora sin darte cuenta. —susurró a su oído antes de apartarse y mirarle con una sonrisa ladina.  
—Ah ¿sí? — Un suspiro abandonó los labios del pelirrojo, mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro para dejarle más acceso. Crowley estaba seguro de sus palabras y sus acciones; o al menos, eso parecía. Rodeaba al peligris contra aquel muro de una manera sutil pero presente, como una serpiente que ronda a su presa antes de lanzarse. — Eso suena como una amenaza.  
El de orbes amarillos meció sus caderas más cerca de las de Azirafell, para conseguir roce y le recorrió con la mirada, desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa con fluidez. Crowley se estremecía bajo la voz de aquel demonio, no podía negarlo por mucho que quisiese;sin embargo, eso no era excusa para no mover sus piezas con cabeza. No se quedaría quieto. Era consciente del deseo que recorría su cuerpo por Aziraphale, y que se desbocaría sobre esta nueva versión de él mismo. —Perro ladrador, poco mordedor. — Una carcajada abandonó los labios del reptil, provocando sin piedad al contrario.

Azirafell chistó mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro nuevamente, acariciando los labios, mientras entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, negando con la cabeza.  
—Querido, te gusta jugar con fuego.— aquella carcajada le había hecho incluso estremecerse.— Y a mi tambien.

Su mano bajó como caricia por su mandíbula, cuello, hasta quedarse sobre su camisa. Llevó la otra mano de la espalda del contrario hasta su torso, ayudándose de ambas para abrir su camisa. El cuerpo de aquel demonio era idéntico al de Raphael, y aquello le ponía ansioso. Lo había admirado durante décadas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, o el valor, para ponerle un dedo encima. Acarició con lentitud su torso, disfrutando el momento y Azirafell buscó la mirada del pelirrojo, a la vez que sus manos se paraban en la cinturilla de su pantalón.  
—Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré...  
Crowley tragó saliva, siguiendo las acciones del peligris con su mirada con cierta inquietud; sin poder evitar sentirse impaciente. Las mejillas del de orbes amarillos se acaloraron un poco, volviendo a fijarse en el rostro contrario.  
—Tócame. — La voz del pelirrojo escapó colgando de un hilo, algo de lo que se avergonzó, por lo similar que había sido a una súplica. No podía creer que fuese a tener la oportunidad de sentir el tacto de alguien paralelo a Aziraphale contra su cuerpo. Después de decir aquello, desvió la mirada a su propio pecho descubierto, concentrándose en cómo los dedos ajenos danzaban sobre su piel, suspirando por él.— Donde quieras, como quieras.—  
Crowley se tensó un poco, tomándose la libertad de recorrer el cuerpo de Fell con sus manos, concretamente su espalda, ancha y esculpida. Tampoco quería sonar desesperado, pero realmente, no podía decir que no lo estuviese. Ardía por su roce, y sabía que el demonio frente a él se sentía igualmente impaciente por probarle, debido a su parecido a aquel ángel que parecía adorar.

Aquellas palabras habían ido directas a su entrepierna y Azirafell no pudo evitar tragar saliva segundos antes de dar la vuelta a aquella situación, colocando esta vez a Crowley contra la pared.  
—Voy a recordarte que se sentía al estar en el cielo.— susurró mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo, antes de bajar con besos por su cuello y torso.

Mientras se dedicaba a estimular uno de sus pezones con los labios y la lengua, sus manos terminaron por deshacerse de su pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo, junto a su ropa interior. Cuando su mano rodeó el miembro del pelirrojo, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, en sus suspiro de placer, de todo el tiempo que había estado reprimiendo aquel impulso y que ahora podría satisfacer.  
Aquellas acciones sobre el cuerpo del ángel caído le hicieron gemir con suavidad; Crowley mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para no dejar escapar su voz. El peligris ni siquiera le había hecho nada aún y ya estaba duro entre sus dedos, era casi vergonzoso ¿Tanto tiempo había estado reprimiendo sus deseos? El pelirrojo arqueó un poco su espalda contra el frío de la pared y entrecerró los ojos, respondiendo a cada uno de los gestos de Azirafell.  
En un acto desesperado, enterró sus dedos en el cabello del de orbes azules, estrechándole contra sí mismo con cuidado.

—Joder.— Crowley maldijo en voz baja, parecía un adolescente de hormonas revueltas temblando de aquella forma por unos meros preliminares. Intentó no quedarse atrás y terminó de despojar al otro demonio de las telas en su parte superior, relamiéndose los labios.  
—No te reprimas. Quiero oírte...— aunque las palabras malsonantes del demonio le hacían recordar la diferencia con su ángel, no podía evitar excitarse al oírle gemir y jadear con aquellos simples gestos. — Intenta mantenerte en pie.

Susurró antes de morder con suavidad su pezón y bajar lentamente, dejando una ristra de besos. Pasaba la lengua por su piel a medida que bajaba, quedando arrodillado ante el otro demonio, sonriéndole a medio lado desde aquella nueva posición. Sus manos en el cabello de Azirafell solo hacia alentarle a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo y con todo lo que tenía en mente que quería hacer con él.  
—Quiero escucharte rogar.—susurró contra su piel, sin dejar de mover su mano alrededor de su miembro. Quería oír aquellas súplicas y acabar por volverle completamente loco.  
No se podía negar que el demonio sabía lo que hacía, cada lamida o cada mordida sobre la piel de la serpiente causaba el efecto que buscaba. Parecía todo un experto en la estimulación. Crowley, por otro lado, intentaba regular su respiración poco a poco, aún con el coraje suficiente para no romper el contacto visual con el peligris, que le tocaba de aquella manera.  
El pelirrojo asintió con extraña sumisión, sin poder evitar sentirse devorado por su mirada celeste a cada instante, calentando su piel. Tragó saliva y separó los labios, sintiéndose libre de dejar escapar su voz, gimiendo con cada estocada que simulaban las manos del demonio arrodillado frente a él. Una visión muy erótica que no ayudaba nada, por cierto.

Separó un poco sus piernas delgadas que temblaban débilmente y adelantó un poco las caderas, moviéndolas inevitablemente contra su muñeca.  
—Fell. — El ángel caído suspiró su nombre sin vergüenza alguna, a pesar del color en su rostro por la temperatura del momento. Deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla del contrario y acarició sus labios con el pulgar, separándolos cuidadosamente e irrumpiendo la calidez de su boca para jugar sutilmente con la punta de su lengua.  
El de orbes amarillos se relamió los labios por inercia ante la imagen y bajó sus pestañas, gimiendo cálidamente.  
—No sé si podré mantenerme en pie mucho más.—  
Azirafell aprovechó aquel movimiento del demonio y cerrar los ojos ante su caricia. Al rozar su lengua con el dedo, lo lamió e introdujo en su boca, antes de volver a abrirlos y mirarle por encima de las pestañas, con una sonrisa socarrona, dando un pequeño beso en la punta de su dedo.  
—Disculpa...—suspiró manteniendo la mirada dorada de Crowley.— Pero ahora solo quiero que desfallezcas de placer.

El peligris cesó el movimientos de su mano, y acercó su rostro a su miembro, lamiendolo con lentitud, deleitándose al contemplarlo en su máxima excitación. ¿Cuántas veces habría fantaseado con hacerle aquello a Raphael? ¿Y cuantas otras había estado reprimiendo las ganas? 6000 años daban para mucho. Había pensado en hacerlo de tantas maneras diferentes que ahora, teniendo delante a su contraparte, no era capaz de poner en orden ninguna y tan solo se dejó llevar.  
Azirafell le observa tras sus pestañas en el momento que abre la boca y lo introduce en su interior, intentando observar y no olvidar cómo se contrae aquel rostro del propio placer.  
El momento en el que los labios gruesos del de cabello rizado abrazaron con su calidez la longitud del pelirrojo, fue como el éxtasis. Por la cabeza de Crowley pasó la idea de que aquel desgraciado no podría hacerle sentir mejor que eso, mientras un gemido lastimoso abandonó su garganta por el temblor que le recorría y que dificultaba cada vez más su equilibrio. Las delgadas piernas de Anthony cedieron levemente, flexionadas y provocando que su cuerpo recayese en la pared con más insistencia. Las cejas del ángel caído se fruncieron con fuerza y sus labios se separaron para dejar salir un gemido que derivó en un gruñido, que cerró con una mordida en su propio labio bajando el rostro entre sus hombros. No se atrevió a mantener la mirada y la desvió con cierta timidez, apretando su agarre ahora en los hombros de Azirafell.  
—No me tortures así. — Crowley tragó saliva, con largas respiraciones, no hizo falta que alzase mucho la voz por la cercanía de ambos. Aquello le estaba matando, se sentía infinitamente bien y Azirafell lo sabía, procedía con una lentitud que le desgarraba, podía sentir que explotaría en cualquier momento. Su susurro escapó sin él mismo quererlo.—Por favor.  
—Por suerte, o por desgracia para ti… Torturar se me da muy bien y me encanta.—le respondió a Crowley con un hilo de voz.

Azirafell lamió uno de sus dedos antes de volver a apresar su miembro en su boca, mimandole y reconfortandole en su sensible glande, queriendo volver a escuchar aquella dulce voz salir de los labios del demonio que tenía a su merced. Se aferraba a sus hombros, y Fell aprovechó aquella cercanía para llevar sus manos a su trasero y poder ayudarse cuando, con lentitud, introdujo uno de los dedos, tanteando y buscando su punto dulce.  
El pelirrojo jadeó ante el repentino contacto y se esforzó un poco por mantener sus ojos algo abiertos, para no tener que retirar su mirada así del demonio frente a él y de la excitante imagen de Azirafell lamiendo cada parte de su miembro. Crowley no pudo evitar que entre las caricias que dejaba sobre la espalda del peligris se escapase algo de amor. Realmente sentía la misma presencia que cuando estaba con su ángel paralelo, y sin pensarlo, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar como tal.  
—Azirafell… — Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros y podía percibir que no aguantaría de aquella manera mucho más, cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina, enviando una oleada de placer directa a su cerebro. — Voy a...—  
El de orbes amarillos apretó los labios, ciertamente avergonzado con sus propias palabras, sin dejar de aferrarse al cuerpo contrario. Aún así, decidió que lo mejor era avisarle.— Voy a correrme si me tocas así.

Fell sonrió para si mismo al oir aquellas palabras intensificó los movimientos de su cabeza y de su lengua sobre su miembro, queriendo que llegase al clímax de aquella manera, bajo sus caricias.Con cuidado, introduce un segundo dedo en su interior, incidiendo en aquel punto dulce con más insistencia.  
Sofocado por el calor que sentía, las mejillas del peligris se encendían y no podía evitar emitir leves gemidos, acompañados por los del pelirrojo.

Crowley apoyó su cabeza contra la pared con cuidado, dejando ver su cabello despeinado más evidentemente y de sus labios escapó un sonoro gemido al sentir todo el placer que le recorría en un instante, con cada punzada de los dedos ajenos en su próstata. La vibración de la suave voz de Azirafell se mezcló dulcemente con los movimientos de su lengua e hizo que el más alto se volviese loco.  
Por otra parte, la combinación del trabajo que la boca del peligris estaba llevando a cabo y el de sus astutas manos parecía ser demasiada estimulación que soportar para Crowley; y con un jadeo sonoro se derramó entre sus labios. Arqueó la espalda y enterró sus dedos en los rizos del otro demonio, sintiendo sus pestañas revolotear a causa de aquel increíble orgasmo que acababa de brindarle.

El cuerpo de Azirafell se estremeció por completo, por cada parte de su piel cuando Crowley llegó en el interior de su boca, aferrando sus manos a su cabello gris. Con lentitud, sacó el miembro de su boca, a la vez que sus dedos y se relamió mientras se volvía a ergir, tomándole de la cintura por si las piernas aún le fallaban.  
Observó el rostro de Crowley, acariciandole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Tan solo podía pensar en que era capaz de contemplar aquel rostro, tal y como estaba ahora, por toda la eternidad. Y por suerte, ambos en sus situaciones normales, podrían hacerlo.  
—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?—arqueó una ceja al preguntar, con la voz ronca, producto de la excitación del momento.

El pelirrojo sintió la sangre subir a su rostro y algo de calor recorrerle al oír la voz del contrario, tragando saliva y consiguiendo aferrarse alrededor de su cuello con cuidado. Enfrentó los ojos celestes del peligris mientras reguló su respiración poco a poco y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, asintiendo de manera leve.  
—Estoy bien. — Crowley respondió con simpleza mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a tomar sus labios, bromeando un poco.—Demasiado bien, diría yo.  
Después de lanzar una suave carcajada,ladeó el rostro para sentir más fielmente el contacto de la mano contraria sobre su mejilla. Estudió el semblante de Azirafell con atención, desde su poblada barba de mechones rizados con tonos de grises entrelazados hasta el hermoso puente de su nariz, sin pasar por alto sus ojos y sus labios.  
La vieja serpiente se dejó llevar un poco por su propio impulso y , sin retirar su mirada del de cabello rizado, deslizó sus manos hasta su pantalón, desabrochándolo con lentitud y atreviéndose a acercarse a apresar el labio inferior de Azirafell entre sus dientes de manera suave.

Al oir al pelirrojo, la sonrisa de Fell se ensanchó aún más, sin apartar la vista de la suya. No podía evitar pensar, cuales habían sido sus motivos para caer, después de todo, conociendo a Raphael como lo conocía, era algo imposible. Pero rapidamente volvió a centrarse en lo que sucedía allí, cuando sus manos comenzaron a bajar, tanteando y desabrochando su pantalón. Azirafell jadeó ante el roce, después de todo, había intentado controlarse durante todo aquel rato que le había estado dedicandole a él. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando tomó su labio y luego apresó los de él en un corto pero intenso beso.  
—¿Quieres seguir jugando?

Crowley se aseguró de recorrerle con la mirada cuando aquel beso terminó, posando una de sus palmas en el pecho del contrario y caminando hacia aquel sofá en su sala de estar, empujándole levemente hasta que llegó allí a trompicones caminando de espaldas y le sentó con cuidado. En cuanto el demonio estuvo sentado, el pelirrojo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomando su miembro entre sus largos dedos y estimulándolo.  
—¿Tú no? — Anthony sintió una sonrisa de lado tomar sus propios labios a pesar del gruñido en su voz, respiró con profundidad y devoró su boca una vez más, sin detener su mano. No podía esperar más y tampoco le haría esperar, prefería contar con el factor sorpresa.  
Por esto mismo, hizo aparecer una cantidad considerable de lubricante alrededor de la intimidad ajena y de su propia entrada y lo introdujo dentro de sí de manera algo salvaje, montándole sin compasión, mientras sus caderas algo huesudas se mecían contra el peligris y sus lenguas seguía mezclándose.

Azirafell se dejó guiar por Crowley hasta el sofá, observandole con atención a cada uno de sus movimientos. Ahogó un gemido al notar sus dedos ahora en su propio miembro y tan solo pudo susurrar el nombre del pelirrojo antes de que su boca se fundiese con la de Crowley. Había aprovechado aquel momento para dejar que entrase en él. Las manos de Azirafell se movieron hasta su cintura, acompasando el movimiento de sus caderas con el suyo propio.  
Aquella sensación, la estrechez de Corwley alrededor de la suya propia, el roce de ambos cuerpos, e incluso los sonidos que ambos emitían, era lo más cerca que podrían estar ambos nuevamente de lo divino.  
El sudor de los cuerpos se mezclaba y brillaba levemente en sus pieles, que se abrazaban entre arañazos despreocupados, agarrones y algún tirón de pelo. Crowley juraría que se estaban estrechando con tanta fuerza que parecía que tenían miedo de dejarse ir el uno al otro.  
Sintió sus mechones pelirrojos contra su frente, así como distinguió el alborotado cabello de Azirafell, a causa del movimiento y la intensidad de sus acciones. Cada estocada le hacía temblar con más fuerza e intensificar el ritmo de sus propias caderas, que chocando con los muslos del peligris marcaban el tempo con un erótico sonido que llenaba la habitación. Anthony no supo cuando había cedido ante tantísimo placer y había dejado salir su voz tan despreocupadamente, pero en aquel momento, a cada embestida no podia evitar que un quejido escapase de su garganta. Suspiros, gruñidos y jadeos de ambos demonios se mezclaban de manera calurosa.  
Crowley separó sus labios de los del contrario por un momento para poder fijar en su memoria la imagen de su rostro barnizado por el placer y la lujuria, mientras sentía sus mejillas tomar un color más intenso. Gimió su nombre.  
Por segundos, Azirafell cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por las oleadas de placer que estaba sintiendo, mientras movía sus caderas y se ayudaba con sus manos, para mover el cuerpo de Crowley y hacer más intenso aquel movimiento a placer. Sus dedos se apretaban, e incluso clavaban, en la pálida piel del pelirrojo, a medida que el placer y la excitación subía entre ambos. 

—Los humanos no se equivocaban cuando… Decían que esto era el séptimo cielo.—murmuró entre jadeos, acercándose a su cuello para dejar leves besos y mordiscos con cada embestida.  
Crowley solo pudo asentir con ligereza, jadeando suavemente al contacto contra su cuello y lloriqueó algo más fuerte cuando comenzó a sentir que la presión se acumulaba en su estómago bajo. Con cada embestida notaba que el peligris estaba a punto de hacerle correrse de nuevo, sin necesidad siquiera de tocar su miembro. El pelirrojo abrazó el cuello de Azirafell, buscando algo de resguardo en su cercanía y suspirando en su oído, sin demasiado volumen pero con un temblor en su voz provocado por la misma excitación.

—A-...Aférrate a mí .— Las palabras de la serpiente salieron sin haber pasado dos veces por su cabeza, aquel demonio frente a él era lo más cercano al ángel que amaba con toda su alma, y si su tacto podía llenar la sensación de vacío que había acumulado durante tantos siglos, no tardaría en suplicar algo como aquello. —Abrázame.—  
Si algo había que pudiera romperle el alma en millones de fragmentos, sería oír aquellas palabras viniendo de los labios de Crowley, o de Raphael. No dudó ni un segundo en rodearle con sus brazos y pegarle a él mientras continuaba moviéndose, notando como cada vez se apretaba más a su alrededor y pronto ambos acabarían juntos. Tal vez para Crowley ya fuese tarde, pero Azirafell tenía claro, y después de oirle, que jamás dejaría caer a Raphael. Siempre le sostendría entre sus brazos y lo protegería como fuese posible.  
—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, querido Crowley...—susurró antes de reposar la cabeza en su hombro, mirando de reojo su rostro aun moviéndose. Notaba que le quedaba poco para llegar, pero no quería hacerlo sin él.  
Aquellas palabras de tono suave y amor implícito provocaron que el color subiese a las mejillas de Crowley, y que su corazón se sintiese nervioso, palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho.

Distinguió la calidez del cuerpo ajeno ahora más próximo al suyo, y asintió con cierta timidez, deslizando su mirada hacia la celeste de Azirafell.  
—No puedo aguantar más...— El pelirrojo susurró en un hilo de voz y dejó escapar un gemido.  
A causa de la velocidad del ritmo, Crowley tembló y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como el éxtasis le azotaba. Fue consciente de cómo se apretaba alrededor del peligris y acunó el rostro del otro demonio, envolviéndole en un caluroso beso, en el que entrelazó su lengua con la contraria.  
Azirafell sonrió ante sus palabras y correspondió aquel beso, intensificandolo a la vez que sus embestidas. Bajó sus manos nuevamente a sus caderas, pegandolo contra el al notar que llegaba al orgasmo. Le besaba para contener aquel gemido al completar el clímax, pero no había sido suficiente.  
Se separó unos centímetros, no sin antes morder con suavidad el labio inferior de Crowley, dándole un corto beso al final y observar su rostro, intentando grabar en su retina la imagen del contrario de su ángel, completamente envuelto en el éxtasis.

Crowley respiró con pausa, al igual que Azirafell, tratando ambos de retomar el ritmo de su aliento con normalidad. El rostro de ambos estaba pisado por el rubor y sus pestañas bajas parecían enmarcar sus miradas, que se encontraban con calma. El pelirrojo, estiró su mano hasta la mejilla del contrario y escaneó su rostro con erudición, pensando y cuestionándose si para Azirafell todo aquello había sido tan duro a la vez que reconfortante como para él. No podía dejar de pensar en si aquel peligris con semblante tan idéntico al mismo ángel guardián de la puerta del Este adoraba a la identidad celestial de sí mismo como él adoraba a Aziraphale, ¿tenía el corazón roto y se sentía tan vacío como él cuando su ángel no estaba cerca?  
Anthony no pudo evitar que la humanidad le recorriese, así como la comprensión y la empatía, mientras su semblante se teñía con una sonrisa ciertamente triste y amarga. Aunque aquel frente a él no fuese el mismo Aziraphale que conocía, seguía siendo él en parte, y por nada del mundo querría verle sentir dolor; así que pensó, que compartiendo él el rostro con el pelirrojo que Azirafell amaba, podría reconfortarle con sus palabras y sus ojos se arrugaron acompañando una sonrisa más profunda llena de ternura.

—Te amo, Azirafell. — La serpiente dijo aquello que pensó que sería lo que más tiempo habría esperado para oír el demonio frente a él, que aunque no exactamente de él, si de alguien con su mismo rostro. Si Raphael le tenía tanto cariño como Aziraphale le tenía a Crowley, sabía que decir aquello no era una mentira en absoluto.  
Azirafell se quedó completamente perplejo, boquiabierto, ante la declaración de Crowley, notando como su rostro se encendía incluso. Aquello era algo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo oírlo, que no era de extrañar incluso si lloraba sin darse cuenta. Por momentos pensó en decirle que él no era su ángel y que el pelirrojo no ra el suyo, pero ambos era lo más cercano y real que iban a tener para decirse aquellas palabras, hasta ser capaces de decírsela al otro.

—Son 6000 años enamorado de ti… No se si un te amo sería más que suficiente, Crowley. —acunó el rostro del pelirrojo en sus manos y pegó ambas frentes, cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía levemente.— Te tantum diligo.—susurró antes de volver a abrir los ojos nuevamente. Suspiró y alzó las cejas antes de proseguir.— Por toda la eternidad… Aunque sea un demonio, un ángel… Es algo que jamás cambiará.


End file.
